Annorax
"When time offers you an opportunity, you don't ignore it." .]] Annorax (played by Kurtwood Smith) was a Krenim officer and a brilliant temporal scientist, who embarked on a mission to restore the Krenim Imperium to power. In the 2170s, the Krenim Imperium was in decline, due to losing a war with the Rilnar. At that time, Annorax was living on Kyana Prime with his wife. Realizing that their war with the Rilnar could not be won by conventional means, Annorax developed a weapon capable of pushing elements (anything from a molecule to a civilization) out of the space-time continuum, thereby creating an alternate timeline where that element never existed. If used against a species, it created a causality paradox in which history changed as a result of the non-existence of that species. With this weapon as the centerpiece, he constructed the Krenim temporal weapon ship, assembled a crew, and set about restoring the Krenim to their former glory. The first target eliminated by Annorax was the Rilnar, and initially his weapon achieved spectacular results. However, he had failed to take into account all the consequences of the temporal incursion; a causality paradox in which a plague that devastated the Krenim. To correct this error, Annorax ordered a second incursion, and in doing so accidentally eliminated the colony on Kyana Prime, and with it his beloved wife. A lock of her hair was the only trace Annorax had left. Stricken by grief, Annorax struggled in vain over the next two centuries to restore Kyana Prime. He oversaw the repeated disappearance and restoration of billions of people over thousands of worlds, but he was never able to accomplish either the full restoration of the Imperium nor the restoration of his wife. From each civilization he removed from history, Annorax collected a sample of their culture to be stored aboard his ship. This included the Malkoth and the Alsurans. As the years passed Annorax came to believe that time itself had "colors" and "moods", and that it was punishing him for his hubris by withholding his wife. Therefore, irrespective of his guilt over eliminating so many civilizations, he refused to relent in his mission until he forced time to return his wife to him. Meanwhile, there was growing frustration and dissent amongst Annorax's crew over their repeated failures and their prolonged separation from their families. This tension escalated dramatically in 2374, when Annorax refused to end their mission after they achieved an unprecedented 98% restoration following the erasure of the Zahl. His reasons were obvious enough: part of the 2% that had not been restored included Kyana Prime. His subsequent incursion, against the Garenor, was a disaster due to the [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]]'s temporal shields. Annorax was able to abduct Chakotay and Tom Paris to the weapon ship, though Voyager escaped his attempt to erase it from history. Since he was unable to locate Voyager, Annorax proposed a collaboration to Chakotay and Paris, where they would find a way to use the temporal weapon to aid both the Krenim and Voyager without destroying any additional species. Chakotay was at first sympathic to Annorax's situation, though he decided to work with Paris to foment a mutiny with Annorax's first officer Obrist, after Annorax eliminated another species, the Ram Izad. Shortly after, Obrist disabled the ship's temporal core during an attack by Voyager and five Mawasi and Nihydron ships. Annorax ordered Voyager to be destroyed, but he was too late as Captain Kathryn Janeway rammed her ship into the weapons ship. The collision destabilized the temporal core, erasing the weapons ship itself from history. This restored the original timeline before Annorax had constructed the ship, reuniting Annorax with his wife on Kyana Prime. In this restored timeline, Annorax was again working on a weapons ship, but the evidence suggests that he never finished it, deciding to spend time with his wife instead of work on his calculations. ( ) :Since Annorax built the weapons ship 200 years ago, the scene of him planning a temporal incursion at end of the episode should have also taken place 200 years ago. The temporal consequences of this are not clear. Also, since the weapons ship erased itself from history, it may be that in the new timeline, the ship will never be built. :''According to speculation in the Star Trek Encyclopedia, Annorax's name appears to come from Jules Verne's 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea. The main character in the novel was called Pierre Aronnax, though many fans have noted parallels with the character of Captain Nemo from the same story. It is also interesting to note that his name also seems to be made up of the words "Anno" (year) and "rax" (variation of "rex," or "king"). Fitting for a man who appears to be the king of years, or the king of time. The name also has a secondary connotation which is with Anorak, a term for fans who are obsessed with the details of their chosen interest. Given the character's obsession with continuity and ensuring the details of his existence are correct the connection between the two names seems a likely reference. '' Category:Individuals Category:Scientists de:Annorax